Game of Thrones AU
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: People from all over the kingdom are gathering in the Scattered Lands to attend the wedding of Percy, heir to the house Poseidon and Annabeth, of the house Athena. Amongst them are royal family themselves. But after the feast, it's discovered the prince has been kidnapped. And since only noblemen were invited it can mean only one thing: the kings been betrayed and war will follow.
1. Chapter 1

**So, since I've started watching Game of Thrones this idea came to me and won't leave me alone. This whole chapter is just the backstory before we really get into it. I'm planning to do smut but since I've never tried before I'm a but wary to try. And don't worry, all the seven and Reyna will be worked in, though it might take a few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of all the noble houses in the land, three stood above any other in terms of influence, wealth, and power. They were the houses Jupiter, Poseidon, and Hades. Commonly known as the big three.

House Jupiter currently sits on the throne and stands as protector of the realm. The head of the house and King if the land rules with an iron fist. Commanding respect of his subjects, and invoking fear in the hearts of his enemies.

There are those who believe, however, the the Queen, the Lady Juno, is far more fearsome then her husband. Amongst them are anyone who has had the misfortune to see the Queen enraged. This rumor is largely fueled by another rumor that she smothered her own son shortly after childbirth, because he was born deformed and ugly. Weather there is truth in this or not, only the Lady Juno knows.

In any case, the Queen has tried and failed many times to have other children. Only one son would live into manhood. His name was Prince Mars. He grew into a fine fierce warrior who led his troops bravely into the Battle of Bridgewater where he was cut down, shortly after leaving his wife and unborn child. This left the throne without an heir and the Queen barren. To solve the problem, the king shamefully confided in her that he had, in fact, another son. A bastard. And he would serve as heir to the throne. Since the kind did not trust his brothers, and would only trust his own son as ruler.

When Lady Juno heard of this plan she was enraged. That she should be ignored in favor of a common whore! That her husband would try replace their lost son, like he was nothing more then a broken sword!

But there was nothing she could do. The child was brought to them in great secret and raised as a prince. Only the King and Queen, the child, and his whore mother (whom they kept silent) knew the truth. The King named him Jason, his wife's favorite name, in hopes she might grow fond of him. But it was in vain. As the boy grew so did her resentment and hatred for it. She made him her personal champion and bid him all manner of dangerous tasks, in the hopes he might die.

Likewise, Jason resented his stepmother. He completed all of her daunting tasks as a way to defy her. He lived to see the spite in her eye, to know he had won a silent victory over her. He wanted her to know that no matter what she did, he would not die. Not on her terms, anyway.

To the south if the land, was the Kings youngest brother Hades. He ruled over much land with few people in it. Nearly all of his land was the formidable Black Forest and the all nearly all the country's mines, making Lord Hades a very rich lord. But people tend to avoid his land if at all possible. The soil is ashen and horrible for farming. The Black Forest has a reputation for housing thieves and creatures of nightmares alike. The mines are worked mostly by slaves and criminals with a violent reputation. This leaves Lord Hades a bitter man, trapped and cheated by his brothers. The only one who stands behind him always is his son and heir Nico.

Nico is a curious boy. Though he was once a cheerful and talkative lad, he has grown reserved and thoughtful since the death of his sister Bianca. He cares little for the glory of swordplay or horseback riding or other things young noble boys often get consumed by. He instead prefers wandering about the grounds with a book under his arm.

About a year ago, Nico happened to be at one of the mines checking their quota when the tunnel collapsed around them. His keen eyes saw the cracks just before the stones fell and, on instinct, he grabbed the nearest worker and ran. He saved her life but there was nothing to be done for her family. Being a boy of a gentle heart, Nico couldn't stand to see the girl cry. So he brought her back to the palace an convinced his father to adopt the girl.

Her name was Hazel. And though he came to love her new brother and new home dearly she was acutely aware that she did not belong there. She was a replacement for Bianca. A stone masons daughter with no place in a palace.

To the West lies the sea. And roughly a day's sail from the coast lies the Scattered Lands. A collection of islands all fairly close together ruled, along with all the cost on the mainland, by the middle brother Lord Poseidon. The Scattered Lands are home to many noble houses, horse breeders, and of course fishermen. It is the site of the largest marketplace in the kingdom, as merchants, traders, and craftsmen of all sorts are also regulars on the white sanded shores. Making it a very prosperous region. The people live in rather steady peace, their largest problem is that Lord Poseidon is known to mood-swings and an unpredictable man is perhaps the most dangerous, as they say.

Lord Poseidon had only one son whose name was Percy. He was an adventurous and heroic young man. Skilled with a sword and armed with bravery his unending loyalty to his family and handsome face have won him the heart of many suitors. But he would have only one, Annabeth of the house Athena.

Despite the famed rivalry between their houses Percy had met Annabeth when they were still children and they struck up a great friendship. It didn't take long for this to melt into the purest sort of love. Before long Percy asked Annabeth for her hand in marriage, which she readily accepted.

At first, his father and her mother refused the engagement but eventually were swayed by their children. They agreed in hopes that their children's love might end the long lasting rivalry between their houses.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely summer day and the harbor was crowded with even more ships then usual. Both due to the good weather and the many noble families coming to attend the wedding. Everyone knew of the famed rivalry between houses Poseidon and Athena and everyone looked forward to it's end.

Percy stood at his bedroom window beside his betrothed Annabeth. They were playing a game where one had to pick a random ship and make up a story about where it was going and why.

"See that one there?" Percy said to Annabeth as he pointed across the harbor at a ship "It's going to the Capitol. It's carrying wine that will be traded for linen."

"No it's not." She said in reply "It's going to Malox in the south lands. It's carrying salt and is supposed to return with marble for the new bathhouse."

"Oh?" Percy was not a particularly strong lad. But what he lacked in stamina he made up for with his fine swordsmanship. His skill was famed throughout the land. His skin was bronzed from a lifetime on a summer island. His hair was black and his eyes a gorgeous green like the sea. He was a pleasant and mild character and never enforced authority over anyone. He spent his free time amongst the common folk. He heard issues, promised to help in anyway he could, then made merry with his friends in a tavern as a low-born would. Acting with both dignity and humility. This made him well-liked as well as respected.

"But that what's going to happen though." Annabeth said. She was undeniably beautiful with golden curls and strong grey eyes. She stood with a straight-back and firm pride. Carrying herself with the dignity of a noblewoman, which largely differed her from her fiancée. Like many of the House Athena, she spent her time with her nose in a book. Studying every subject from history to literature to her favorite subject of architecture. Hidden beneath her white silk dress was a dagger strapped to her thigh. Because Annabeth was not naive enough to go anywhere unarmed.

"Yeah? What's gonna happen?" Percy said with a smile on his lips

"The captain has just gotten some troubling news. His mothers ill something like that. He's going to abandon his ship and ride northward to bring the proper medicine." Annabeth explained "This will delay the construction by about a month. So to make up for it, the captain will also bring back new copper pipes. And he'll pay for them out of his own pocket, because the Captian is an honorable man, who always pays his debts."

Her betrothed chuckled "Where do you come up with stories like that?"

She shrugged "Books. Mostly."

"And let me guess. That book in your hand is about a Captian who abandoned his ship to visit his sick mother?"

She laughed "I do have some imagination, you know."

He raised an eyebrow in response and Annabeth hit him with her book. "What about that one?" She asked pointing to a ship coming in off the harbor."

Percy shrugged "Coming from the north bringing apples in exchange for barely?"

His fiancé rolled her eyes "Oh my gods your brain is seaweed. It's coming from the south bringing Lord Hades and his children for the wedding."

Percy laughed out loud "Where the hell do you get this stuff?"

"Their family emblem is on the bow of the ship, right there." She pointed

"Lots of ships have family emblems on them. That doesn't mean they're actually carrying the family."

"I thought the game was to make UP a story."

"You're always going to be right, aren't you?"

"Get used to it Seaweed Brain." She said before she kissed him.

When she pulled away, her betrothed greeted her with his famous devilish grin. She smiled coyly and put her hands over his, holding them down to her waist.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Percy asked

"What? Have you hurt yourself?" Annabeth replied, smirking

"You're wearing white." He commented

"Why, would you look at that! I am!" She said

"You won't be able to wear white for too much longer now, will you?"

She gasped in mock surprise "You're right! I won't." She took his hand and started leading him to the bed "Well then, since I won't be needing this dress for much longer, do you think you could help me get rid of it?"

Percy grinned devilishly and undid the clasp on her gown. Letting it fall to the floor forgotten. He kissed her shoulders and began moving down to her breast while she ran one hand through his thick black hair, the other working the clasps on his clothes.

They were so caught up in their pleasuring that neither noticed the crow land on the windowsill, a message tied to it's leg. It simply sat there, watching the two pleasure each other and not making a sound.

Percy shoved his naked bride-to-be up against the cool stone of his chamber wall. His hands exploring her body, her hand around his cock, their mouths fighting for dominance. They would've gone on further if not for the knock on the chamber's heavy brass door.

"My lord." Came the voice of one of the servants, Gregory. Percy recognized his voice. "Permission to enter? I have news from your father."

Thank the gods Percy's chambers were off-limits to anyone but the maids(and even they only when he requested). If anyone had walked in on them . . . Well aside from it being horribly awkward the gossip would bring humiliation on both houses. Premarital sex was quite scandalous in these lands.

"Uh, just a minute." Percy called while he and Annabeth scampered into their clothes. Annabeth unbolted the door and let in the servant.

"Sorry, the place was a mess. Completely unpresentable." She said very naturally.

Percy fought the urge to smile. It was well known throughout the palace his room was always a pig stye. And while not a necessarily impressive lie, she said it so easily you'd think she did this everyday. (Which may or may not be true) Annabeth was no longer the uptight nobleman's daughter he'd met all those years ago. She was sneaker and more cunning.

And Percy was no longer the irresponsible child he'd been when they'd met either. He took his duties more seriously was more formal in his ediquite. Love's funny like that. It gets into a person like the most wonderful disease and the next thing you know your a different person entirely.

"What news?" Percy asked.

Gregory chose to ignore the clear signs the two were up to something. He was an aging man with gray hair, a round belly, and bored blue eyes. Unbenonced to anyone, Gregory was one of the cleverest men in the kingdom, and quite good an picking up the discreet. But being that you can't eat cleverness he chose to get on with his job. "The royal family will be here in a few hours, he suggests you wash and make yourself presentable. He says he'd tell you himself but he must see the arrangements himself."

"I thought they weren't due for another two days." Annabeth said, knitting her brow slightly. Gods she was cute when she did that.

"Apparently because of light rain, none of the rivers are flooding and they were able to cross much easier then expected." Gregory reported in a bored voice "Will that be all, my lord?"

"Yes, thank you, Gregory." Percy said

Gregory nodded and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, the couple looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Percy asked

"Possibly." Annabeth replied

Both knew the other wasn't thinking about sex. They were thinking more serious thought about the well-being of the kingdom in general.

"Without the usual heavy rains, which make the rivers flood with rich soil, this years crop yield is going to plummet. The people probably won't have enough to eat." Percy said, frowning

"Oh, actually that's not what I was thinking." Annabeth confessed "I was thinking that now the Jupiters and the Hades are going to be arriving on the same day. And with the bad blood between them . . . Well, should be an interesting dinner tonight, if nothing else."

Percy cracked a smile, he kissed her cheek "Don't worry about it. The Poisons have always been the peace keepers between them." He whispered. "Go on, you should get washed up too. We should probably try not to offend my uncle."

"Which one?"

"Either!"

Annabeth smiled and made to leave, then she turned back and frowned "When did that crow get there?" She asked, just noticing it.

The crow had sat there the entire time. Motionless. Silent. Only watching.

Percy, who was closer to the crow, started untying the message from its leg "Huh, shouldn't it fly down to the coop?"

"That's only for trained ravens, Percy. That's a crow. They're trained to go directly to the intended receiver. They tend to be more expensive this way." Annabeth explained

Percy snorted, unrolling the message as the crow flew away "Don't tell me you actually read a book about the uses for trained messenger ravens versus trained crow ravens."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She snapped, blushing "What does it say?"

"Uh …" Percy knit his brow

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm marrying an idiot, aren't I? Wait, can't make out a word?"

Percy blushed "No! Well, yes, but that's not it! It's not in the Common Tongue. It's some other language I can't understand."

Annabeth sighed like this was a great irritant and held out her hand for the scroll.

"Wait would I do without you?" Percy wondered aloud as he handed it over.

"Crash and Burn." She replied cooly

As her eyes scanned the parchment, her forehead creased "This can't be right."

"What is it?"

"These letters. They're old. Really old." Suddenly she thrust the scroll back at her fiancé and ran to the bookshelf which was already full of her books from her spending so much time in Percy's chambers. She pulled out a book with yellowing pages and a worn leather cover. She rifled through and motioned for the scroll again.

"What? What does it say?" Percy asked

Annabeth raised her head, her expression a mixture of confusion and fear "The true king stirs."

* * *

**Okay, so I really would've preferred this to be longer and include the royals arriving but this seemed like the most dramatic stopping point. I'm kinda worried that Percy and Annabeth seem kinda OOC but, I mean, they ARE in a different world and I also kinda wanted to incorporate references to the actual GoT show so . . . Yeah. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
